Lost
by Songwriting Authoress
Summary: After losing his memory, Teddy Lupin must deal with repeating his seventh year at Hogwarts, as well as choosing whether or not to continue his relationship with James.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters are the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The first thing seventeen-year-old Teddy Lupin registered was the stinging scent of medicine combined with something that was distinctly _clean_ – sterile, even. After that, everything else seemed to assault his newly-awoken senses; the copper taste of blood in his mouth, the scratchy feel of the blankets under his hands, which were laying limply by his sides, as well as the quiet hum of a busy hospital and the murmur of voices from somewhere close by.

Blinking blearily, the young metamorphagus attempted to lean forward, only to be attacked with a throbbing headache and a stabbing pain that originated from between his rib. Teddy groaned and gave up, leaning back against the pillow. He decided to take in his surroundings since he was apparently unable to do much else.

Teddy had already discerned he was in a hospital from the first whiff he'd gotten of the many medicinal potions that came with such a place. He was lying in a large white bed in a large white room, sectioned off by long white curtains. His were drawn almost all the way around his bed, leaving only a small window available from him to see the rest of his room.

There were shadows in front of his curtains, and the voices he'd heard earlier stopped. The curtains were flung back by a tall, black-haired man with green eyes, revealing a large group of people. In seconds, Teddy was wrapped up in a pile of arms and bodies and vivid, _vivid_ red hair.

"Um, excuse me…" he grunted as an elbow barely grazed by the pain on his ribs. "I can't breathe…."

"Give the kid some room!" one of the older redheaded men bellowed. Immediately all of them pulled back, aside from one. A delicate-looking blonde girl flung her arms around Teddy's neck, pressing her face into his collarbones. Teddy could feel tears seeping down his front and onto his shirt.

"Teddy! You're okay! I vas so scared!" the girl sobbed. Teddy, still shocked by the welcome, had a little bit of trouble discerning what she'd said in her heavy French accent.

"Victoire!" A hazel-eyed redhead, who looked like a carbon-copy of the older woman standing next to her, stomped and placed her hands on her hips. "Crushing his esophagus isn't going to let him breathe."

"Shush, Lily." The woman – who had to be the girl's mother – murmured affectionately. "Don't act like you didn't do the same."

"So, my name is Teddy and that's Victoire and Lily." Teddy stated slowly, blinking several times as is that would help him think. "But… who are you guys?"

As if by magic, the whole lot of them froze. They all stared at Teddy with the same wide-eyed expression.

Victoire's head snapped up, looking horrified. "Please tell me you are joking!" she demanded shrilly.

"That isn't funny, Ted Lupin." The raven-haired man who'd opened his curtain before said sharply.

Teddy's brow furrowed. "But I'm not joking. Who _are_ you guys?"

"Somebody get a healer in here," Lily whispered, her face paling. "Now!"

The smallest redhead boy scampered from the room, returning minutes later with a kind old woman with graying hair in a white uniform.

In moments the Potters and the Weasleys were informed that young Teddy Lupin's amnesia was a result from the concussion he'd received from falling off his broom. The same accident that had had him dropping like a stone thousands of feet through the air and cracking three ribs on his left side.

Unfortunately, the biggest surprise was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Characters are the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day<p>

"How ya doing, Jamie?" Hugo Weasley asked eagerly, crawling onto James Potter's bed and curling up by his side.

"Yeah sweetie, how is your wrist?" Ginerva Weasley fretted by her son's bedside, inspecting him anxiously.

"'M fine, mum." James murmured. He avoided her eyes, instead looking down at his cousin and ruffling Hugo's hair with his uninjured right hand. "Have you… have you," he began hesitantly, "heard about Teddy?"

"We're leaving for St. Mungo's soon," Ginny replied. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I can't face him yet!" James cried, panicked. "I broke him! Who says he'd even want to see me? I wouldn't want to see me, if I were him!"

Ginny sighed in exasperation. Since the accident two days ago, James had become completely insistent in a way only a sixteen-year-old could that he was totally responsible for the accident. Admittedly, he actually was. Sort of. As soon as it had happened, Ginny and Harry had frantically rushed to Hogwarts to assess the damage. They'd found Teddy unconscious and James wide-eyed and terrified, cradling his wrist and confessing everything. That it had been his idea to practice Quidditch after hours, that it had been his idea to race on said brooms to the Forbidden Forest.

But James didn't know, couldn't have known, that Teddy's broom would flip out while they were coasting over the dark trees and dump its rider, sending him plummeting into the darkness below. As soon as James was back home and Teddy safely in St. Mungo's, Ginny had talked herself hoarse trying to calm her son down.

So instead she kissed her son on the forehead, grabbed her nephew's hand and led him away.

"JAMES! HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!" Rose hollered up the stairs. "Even Al is ready before you!"

"That's because Al's been packed for the last month," James muttered under his breath. He trudged down the stairs, lugging his trunk behind him. "Ickle Albie-kins terrified of being left behind on his first year."

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, James realized Al had been sitting unseen on the bottom of the stairs. His brother shot him a dirty look; clearly showing that he'd heard and did not appreciate the comment.

James was about to say something when he spotted his mother standing in the open doorway, watching his dad pack Lily and Al's trunks in the magically enhanced car, much like the one his Granddad Weasley used to have.

"Mom!" Wincing, James hated the desperation in his voice. "Are you sure Teddy's gonna be there?"

Ginny turned and smiled indulgently at her son, having had to answer this question sixty or seventy times already. "Yes, dear. The healers at St. Mungo's said that Teddy's well enough to not need to stay there anymore, but not so well that he doesn't need supervision. We discussed it and they deemed it safe enough for Teddy to continue at Hogwarts, where a medi-witch in the hospital wing can take care of him more than we can here at home."

"So we'll see him at the platform, right?" James couldn't help himself from asking.

"Of course." She checked her watch. "Well, that is if we're not late! Get a move on!"

James spent the whole car ride to King's Cross lost in thought. It had been such a long time since he'd last seen Teddy, it seemed liked _forever_! The separation had, of course, been self-inflicted, because the young Potter could have easily gone to visit Teddy at the hospital whenever he wanted.

But how could he? How could he look Teddy in the eyes and tell him that _James_ was the reason he had been injured? That, because of him, he had to miss the end of his seventh year and now had to repeat the second half before graduating? That he himself was why the metamorphagus had to spend the whole summer in the hospital, taking therapeutic sessions in order to coax his memories from the dark recesses of his mind?

Of course he couldn't. So he had stayed away, rejecting every single urge he had to visit Teddy. Unfortunately, that had caused a new problem – he missed him. James missed Teddy terribly, the way one always misses one's best friend. So while James had avoided Teddy he was fighting the overwhelming guilt and sadness that enveloped him whenever he thought of him. Even now James blamed himself, but he figured now that Hogwarts was starting again, there was no reason to keep avoiding the other boy. In fact, it could be the perfect time for him to find Teddy and beg for forgiveness, which would eventually lead to a fantastic make-up and they would live happily ever after, forever and ever, amen.

As Harry Potter rolled the car into a parking space, James bounced impatiently in his seat. He couldn't _wait_ to see his boyfriend.

Harry and his family caught up with the rest of Ron's. Rose went over to give her little brother Hugo a hug, since she had slept over with Lily the night before. Together, the three friends – the golden trio – led their families through Platform 9 ¾.


	3. Chapter 3

All characters are the property of JK Rowling.

A/N: **Yes, I realize that most of this chapter (except the first paragraph and the last bit) is actually the epilogue.** Don't worry, this has a purpose; it will be compared to something later. And so, because I don't want to get sued, I admit to not owning most of this chapter. All rights reserved to JK Rowling and various publishers. Read on!

* * *

><p>The kids – aside from Albus and Hugo – all ran off immediately upon crossing the border. The adults chatted for a bit, killing time and avoiding the goodbyes for as long as they could. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just spotted a certain blonde Malfoy, while Albus discovered what a crush was in the form of Scorpius.<p>

"Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"_Our _Teddy! _Teddy Lupin! _Snogging _our Victoire_! _Our_ cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing–"

"You interrupted them? said Ginny. "You are _so _Ron –"

"– and he said he was kissing his girlfriend! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging _her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would _really_ be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al – Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor _love!_"

"But you _know_ Neville – "

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_…."

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible. _You said they were invisible!_"

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him gave his father a fleeting hug, then leap onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

* * *

><p>That was the last Ginny Weasley heard from her oldest son. Lily and Albus kept a semi-regular correspondence, and she heard about James through their letters. This didn't surprise her the least; James had always been the most independent, only writing home if he was: A) In the utmost danger, or B) he really needed something.<p>

What was surprising was that, unlike last year where she would receive a letter from Hogwarts and she would be expected to drop everything she was doing in order to floo to Headmistress McGonagall's office, Ginny hadn't received those familiar envelopes once in the whole five months her kids have been away.

So on the Friday afternoon Ginny had been peacefully washing the dishes and spotted an owl scratching on the kitchen window, she didn't bother to open it. She let the dishes slip from her fingers – probably startling her husband, Harry, who was resting upstairs after a long day of Auror work. Barely stopping to grab her purse from the couch, Ginny practically ran to the living room and into the fireplace, shouting _Hogwarts!_ as she went.

After a few moments of waiting for something to happen, Ginny slinked out of the fireplace in embarrassment. This time she remembered to grab a pinch of the Floo powder before repeating her destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Characters are the property of JK Rowling.

* * *

><p>Albus Potter hated being short. Albus – or Al, as he preferred to be called – was a pretty easy going guy. Only a few things riled him up, such as when people messed with his family, his friends, and especially his best friend Scorpius Malfoy. When those three things mixed together, it was easy to understand why Al displayed the temper that rivaled his Uncle Ron's. Like now, for instance.<p>

"Score didn't do anything wrong! It was all my fault!" Al announced angrily. He gripped the armrests of his chair in Headmistress McGonagall's office tightly. He hated this. He hated Score being blamed for something he did, and he hated how everyone seemed to automatically blame his blonde friend anyway. And he really, _really_ hated the way sitting in this chair made his feet unable to reach the ground. It made him feel shorter, and even more annoyed than he already was.

McGonagall sighed, rubbing her temples. "When Argus arrived outside the Gryffindor common room, Mr. Malfoy's wand was out, and yours was nowhere to be found, Mr. Potter."

"That's because Score disarmed me! I _told _you!" Al hissed. "After I hexed –"

The discussion was interrupted by the arrival of Al's mom. Ginny Weasley tumbled through the fireplace in a flash of green flames, an expression of relief on her face.

"Thank goodness, James. Your father and I were starting to think you'd been Imperioused or fallen in a coma –" she paused, startled, when she recognized the boy in the chair was not her older, but youngest son. "Al?"

"Mr. Potter here was caught with Mr. Malfoy outside Gryffindor less than an hour ago, cornering a certain Victoire Weasley. Ms. Weasley was… well, not quite herself."

"I turned her into a cow," Al said bluntly. "Not exactly much of a change."

"Al!" the Headmistress and his mother both cried, in the same scandalized tone with identical expressions of shock on their faces. Normally Albus would have burst into laughter and taken a picture, so he could share it with Score later, but the situation was too tense.

"Albus Severus Potter," his mother began once she regained her voice. "Please tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to hex your cousin."

"Because nobody else was going to do anything about it!" Albus informed them, as if it should have been obvious.

"About what?" McGonagall sounded incredulous. "What could have possibly warranted an attack?"

"What she was doing to James!" Albus shouted. "Do you really not know? Have you actually not noticed?"

"Minerva," Ginny addressed the Headmistress, but did not take her eyes away from her son. "Please allow me to take Albus home for the evening. I will return him tomorrow morning and he will be prepared for whatever punishment you wish to set."

Albus didn't seem to need – or want – his headmistress' consent; he strode past her desk, pinching some powder along the way and disappeared without a word.

Ginny threw the headmistress a puzzled, yet apologetic look as she made a move to follow her son. At that moment, the spiral stairway entrance revolved, revealing a small blonde first year.

Scorpius Malfoy surveyed the room quickly with wide eyes that hazed over Mrs. Potter and landed on McGonagall.

"Al! Don't tell me he's expelled!" the boy cried. "He didn't do it! It was my fault, I hexed Victoire!"

"You have neither want nor reason to have hexed Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter has already confessed, and from what I gather he had both of those means," Professor McGonagall said simply. "He has gone home in order to sort himself out."

Scorpius looked horrified. "He can't have been expelled!"

McGonagall started to look slightly annoyed. "Mr. Potter will return to Hogwarts tomorrow morning, so you will have until tomorrow evening to prepare yourself for your shared detention with Mr. Filch." With that said, she picked up her quill and began scribbling on a piece of parchment.

Ginny made to leave again. As the green flames engulfed her, she took one last look at the young Malfoy. His face was set in a mask of contempt extremely reminiscent of his father. Ginny knew just by looking at him that Scorpius knew exactly what had Al so upset, not just with Victoire, but with her as well, and that he completely agreed with Al's current opinion of both.


	5. Chapter 5

Characters are the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>Ginny wasn't sure what surprised her more – the reason her son had gotten in trouble, or having said son, <em>her son<em> Albie, snap at her. The anger on his face and in his voice reminded her or post-puberty James. Certainly not something to expect from eleven year old Albus.

As soon as she arrived in her house, Ginny climbed her way out of the fireplace and the stairs, up to the bedrooms. She stopped outside Albus' locked door.

"Would you care to tell me what exactly Victoire did that was so horrible, it warranted a cow hex?" she asked patiently.

The door swung open. "You just don't get it," Albus said sadly, all previous anger gone. "You really have no clue."

"Tell me, I would like to know." Ginny pleaded earnestly.

"It actually started right before we left for Hogwarts. Didn't you ever wonder why James was _so _excited to see Teddy? Didn't you wonder about him, even for a second?"

Now that Albus had pointed it out, Ginny did realize that she had speculated on that very subject – briefly – when Harry had parked the car and James all but shot out, leading the whole way to the platform, intent on seeing Teddy.

"Okay, so. This is how it happened."

_Albus waited until the last minute for the train to leave with his parents. His brother, sister, and Weasley cousins were dispersed throughout the crowd. He was working up the courage to go over and talk to one of James' fifth-year friends, when all of the bravery drained away the moment he locked eyes with a young Scorpius Malfoy._

_By sheer luck, the two of them were jostled and shoved together by the crowd and ended up next to each other. Even better, the young blonde didn't seem to be addled by nerves like Al, and struck up a friendly conversation._

_Al was just starting to warm up when they were interrupted by a loud proclamation from his brother._

"_- he's snogging her!" James repeated, looking around his family, desperate from some sort of reaction._

_As the others began to gush happily, Al observed his brother. Nobody else seemed to notice the panic and despair in his voice as he urged someone, anyone to do something. Now that it was apparent that nobody wanted to stop them, James was glaring at the ground. He was shaking; his hair covered his eyes and his fists were clenched. A small whimper escaped his mouth that only Albus seemed to hear._

"_James?" Albus whispered. "Didn't you tell Victoire that – "_

_His brother ignored him, looking up at his family. He agreed with whatever the girls said, forcing cheerfulness into his voice and engaging with some banter with his mom._

_Albus kept a concerned eye on his brother. Nobody else seemed to be noticing what was going on aside from him. When James teased him about the thestrals, Al overreacted, hoping to bring a smile – a real one – to his brother's face. But James had fidgeted and run off on the train, leaving him no choice but to follow._

Ginny sat down on her son's bed, rubbing her temples. "So what I've gathered, all Victoire's done wrong is get together with Teddy, but what does that have to do with James?"

Albus sighed. It looked like he would have to spell it out. "Don't you remember what James told us last year at Christmas? He and Teddy sat everyone down and told us they didn't want to keep their secret anymore." At his mother's blank look, Albus growled in exasperation. "Their relationship! Mom, Teddy and James have been together nearly a year and half! Or they were before the accident and now Victoire lied and convinced Teddy that he's her boyfriend and James is heartbroken and he's just had to deal with it because nobody seems to notice or care that-"

Putting her hand up, Ginny cut off her son's rambling. In the silence that followed, she thought about what he'd said and looked back on what had happened. Now that Al had told her – actually, reminded her – of the problem, she realized what a big mistake she'd made.

James and Teddy _had_ come out to their families, both the Weasleys and the Potters. The poor boys had been terrified but determined in their fumbled efforts to get the words out.

_The Burrow was full of warmth, laughter, and fantastic smells. The Weasley women were in the kitchen, preparing enough food to feed ten Quidditch teams._

_George and his son Fred were entertaining Teddy and James in the living room. Every now and then, there was a loud explosion or a bright flash of light emitting from their circle, where they were giving sneak peeks of _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ products. The rest of the boys were outside on their broomsticks, chasing snowflakes while the girls watched them, sipping cocoa._

_As the time for dinner approached, everyone slowly filtered into the dining room, save for two. Ginny had noticed two faces missing from the sea of family. Looking around she spotted them still in the living room. Teddy had one hand on James' knee and was whispering to him urgently. To her concern, James looked – nervous? – as he leaned his head briefly against Teddy's shoulder._

"_Boys?" Ginny called. "Everyone's waiting for you."_

_With a start, the two of them leaned away from each other and avoided physical contact throughout the entire meal. However they would make eye contact every now and then and share meaningful glances._

_The meal lasted quite a while, as the family joked and laughed, having a great time. As the kids began to clear the table, James shifted in his seat. Glancing at Teddy, he cleared his throat._

"_Um, so we have something to tell you guys…" he began nervously. Nobody paid him mind, each involved in their own conversations until Teddy called out._

"_Hey! We have to tell everyone something!"_

_22 pairs of eyes snapped to the two of them and James gulped. "Teddy has something he wants to say!" he managed to say before hiding behind the older boy._

_Teddy sighed and rolled his eyes, but the affection on his face was obvious. "Well, what James is trying to say is…"_

_Little Hugo Weasley chose that moment to start fussing. Victoire was closest, so she grabbed his hand and left without a word._

"_James and I… well we're together. As in, romantically. We have been for about three months now and we decided we should tell you, before you guys found out, and…. Yeah." Teddy scratched the back of his head nervously, unaware of the myriad of colors flashing on his hair._

_Complete silence followed his statement. James tried as hard as he could to lift his gaze from the table and make eye contact with his dad, but he couldn't. He settled on looking at Teddy. Teddy, whose idea it was to do this in the first place. Teddy, who made him realize he couldn't keep their relationship a secret anymore. Teddy who was worth it. Teddy, his Teddy._

_More time passed that nobody said anything. James' anxiety grew so much he couldn't take it anymore. Looking away from his boyfriend, he looked instead at his dad._

"_I'm sorry, Merlin I'm sorry. I didn't – but I didn't think and Teddy – well he's Teddy and I couldn't – I can't function if he's not – not around. I – we couldn't tell you because – Merlin I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry but please – please don't make me lose him. Please – couldn't – Merlin – Teddy – "_

_Harry Potter put one hand up to stop his son's rambling. James went completely pale, and Teddy squeezed his shoulder. At his touch, James relaxed slightly. A look of determination overcame the panic that had been on his face during his babbling._

_Nobody dared say a word, all waiting for Harry's reaction. The former Savior gazed at the two of them, rubbed his eyes, and then looked again. James grabbed Teddy's hand with shaking fingers. Watching them, Harry knew he couldn't deny them this. How could he, when it obviously made them happy._

_Harry stood up from the table, aware of everybody watching him. He spread his arms and said simply, "okay."_


	6. Chapter 6

Characters are the property of JK Rowling

(A/N: Short chapter, I know. :( As some people probably noticed, I am unfortunately unable to continue updating every day. School has started, and it's all I can do not to drown in the coursework of my last (gulp!) year. I'm going to do my best to update once a week, but please do not kill me if a miss an update :D You guys are awesome! Keep reading and reviewing, Thanks!)

* * *

><p>Albus nodded approvingly when his mom finally gasped in realization. She shook her head, muttering to herself.<p>

"Okay, Al. I understand what I did wrong. Well, really, what we all did wrong." Ginny admitted. "But there's something _you_ forgot."

"What?"

"Yes, James and Teddy made the announcement to the whole family. _ Except_ Victoire. She went to change Hugo's diaper because he had started to cry." Ginny reminded him. "She hadn't actually been around for what they said. And you know Victoire, she's been fancying Teddy for ages. Can you blame her for giving it a shot?"

"Yes." Al nodded once. "When it's hurting James so much."

"What exactly has been going on with him?" Ginny asked gently. "Your father and I haven't heard a word from him since he left, and neither yours or Lily's letter mentions him at all."

"It's _weird, _mum. James is… sad. He hasn't caused the slightest bit of trouble since he got to Hogwarts, and he actually goes to class! All of them!"

Given the occasion, Ginny chose not to laugh at the disbelief on Al's face. Instead, she sighed. "Well I'm sorry, Al. I can't believe none of us realized it sooner. While it's still not reason enough to have hexed your cousin," she flashed him a Weasley glare™ before continuing, "I appreciate the fact that you were looking out for your brother."

"So what are we doing about Victoire?" Al asked eagerly.

"I think, after she's back to normal, we should explain to her what's going on." Ginny decided.

"And Teddy?"

Ginny paused. She wasn't sure how to answer that question. Based on recent events, she would now have to go and explain to Teddy that everything he thought he knew for the past five months wasn't true, and reintroduce him to his own relationship with James.

"Do you think Minerva would mind if I pulled James out for the night too?"

"James, can you wait for me? I need to ask Professor Flitwick a quick question about today's lesson." Rose Weasley pushed her glasses up her nose as she scanned over the piece of parchment she'd scribbled notes on.

"Sure, Rosie." James shrugged. He held out his arm and she handed him her books before disappearing. He waited in the hallway, leaning against the wall across the door.

Without warning, someone shot around the corner. They smacked right into James, causing him to grunt painfully.

The small boy lifted his head from James' shoulder. "Hi," Scorpius panted. "McGonagall wants you in her office. She says you're needed at home for tonight."

"Alright. Will you tell Rose that please?" James asked. After Scorpius nodded, he smirked. "Anything you want me to tell a certain Potter?" James asked innocently.

"Lily?" Scorpius replied, just as innocently.

The grin grew. "No. A certain _boy_ that another certain _boy _finally confessed his feelings to last Hogsmeade weekend."

Scorpius looked horrified. "Al _told_ you?"

James couldn't contain a laugh. "No, but you just did." He winked at the boy's outraged expression as he turned around and headed for the Headmistress' office.


	7. Chapter 7

I'M ALIVE! :) Sorry for the lack of update lately, I've been super swamped with homework and college applications... Anyway thanks for those of you who have stuck with the story. I really appreciate all your support :D

All characters are the property of JK Rowling

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" James asked as soon as the eagle statue deposited him in McGonagall's office.<p>

"Your mother needs you to go home tonight, Mr. Potter," she said gently. "She needs to talk to you about Albus and Teddy."

Terror seized him as soon as Teddy's name was mentioned. He nodded quickly, darting up to her desk to get the Floo powder.

As soon as he arrived home, he ran upstairs toward his parents' room. He heard voices coming from Al's room, so he burst in, panting.

"Where's Teddy?" He gasped. "is he okay? Professor McGonagall told me something was wrong with you guys and –"

"James, have a seat." His mom said kindly, patting the bed. "First of all, I would like to apologize to you, Jamie."

'Why?" James asked, his eyebrows rising. "What happened?"

"Today at school, Albus - with the help of Scorpius – turned Victoire into a cow. Do you know why he did that?"

James shook his head, his mood darkening at the mention of his cousin's name. "Did she do something to Teddy? Did she dump him? Break his heart? Because if she did, I swear to Merlin I'll –"

"Okay, all this hatred against Victoire has to stop!" Ginny cried. "I understand what's happened, but not everything is her fault and first thing tomorrow you, Albus, are going to apologize to her so we can sort this all out."

She refused to continue until she made Al promise. James glared at the bedsheets, covering his eyes with his hair until she continued.

"Okay, now. James, the reason I'm apologizing is because Albus told me everything. He reminded me all about you and Teddy and I'm so, _so_ sorry from not remembering this before."

"Great," James said bitterly. "So Al reminded you I'm a freak, right? 'Oh that pouf James and his weird obsession with my godson.'"

"How could you say that?" Ginny demanded sharply. "Your father and I – our whole family – accepted you. Why would you even – "

"You must have forgotten for a reason!" James shouted. "I figured, when nobody reacted to Teddy snogging Victoire on the platform, was your way of ignoring our relationship! That you were glad that both of us were back to 'normal'."

Ginny opened her mouth to protest again, but James ignored her. "I thought you wanted this… your reason to ignore something that was so important to me…" he finished softly. Despite this all, James was glad for this conversation. Not because Victoire got hexed – though that did bring him a certain amount of satisfaction.

No, he was happy because for the first time in five months, he was finally _talking_ to someone. He could actually vent his feelings about the situation. Unfortunately with the conversation brought back the all the old emotions, the one he had felt originally that day on the platform.

The familiar feelings of rage, heartbreak and regret ripped through him, fighting against each other and tearing him from inside out, each trying to gain control. James could do nothing to express his emotions, so he settled for an enraged cry that turned into a sob halfway through. He threw himself against the pillow, letting it soak up the few tears that escaped and hiding his face from his mom.

"Oh, James. Jamie I'm so sorry about all this." Ginny murmured, distressed. She ran a hand over his head, smoothing his hair down and tucking a strand behind his ear. "I can't say that enough, trust me. The only thing I can think of to make this better is to help you fix it."

"Do you know how?" Albus asked, torn between looking at James and making eye contact with his mom.

Ginny shook her head sadly, silently. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. James could feel her hand shaking as she ran it soothingly down his back.

"Wait!" his mom gasped. Her reaction had James lift his head up slightly to look at her. Ginny's eyes snapped open in sudden realization. "Yes, yes I've got it! I just remembered!" she bounced up and down, looking giddy. "The medi-witch at St. Mungo's offered me some advice on how to get Teddy's memory back, and they were going to help us start the method next week!"

"What is it?" James asked breathlessly, hardly daring to hope.

"Well, they had an idea. In order to help Teddy get his memory back, they want us to try showing him _our_ memories. Dumbledore – er, McGonagall's pensieve would allow him to have sessions where he could get re-immersed in his past."

"Would it work?" Albus asked, awed by such a simple solution.

"It's not certain," Ginny admitted. "But it won't hurt him, and it's worth a shot."

"No."

"What?" Both Ginny and Al stared at James, shocked. "What do you mean no?"

James sat up, pulling his knees against his chest and wrapping his arms around himself. "I'm not going to do that to Teddy. Whether I like it or not, these past months have been his reality. I'm not, I won't shatter what he thinks his life is like. I refuse to be that selfish."

"But it's not his reality, James! The sooner he realizes that, the better. And it'll be faster to get him to adjust to what actually _is_ real." Ginny explained.

"But he's _happy,_ mum! You should see him, in the halls, with _her._ He's so sickeningly happy, so bloody damned happy…" tears burned his eyes. "He doesn't need me. And another thing, you said it yourself. This method isn't certain. There could be a chance that something goes wrong, or he won't want to believe it, or something. And if it does, it'll just hurt, even more than it does now."

For the next half hour, Al and Ginny pleaded with him to reconsider. Then, Ginny and Al took James to his own room and tried changing his mind again. James was stubbornly set on his decision, though. He refused to be swayed.

Eyeing him critically, Ginny sighed. "What makes you think that doing this is what is best for Teddy?"

"I think you're being selfish." Albus pronounced, lying back on the bed.

James glared at the both of them. "Think whatever you want, I don't agree with this."

"What is it you're really afraid of?" Ginny asked abruptly, taking a chance on a hunch.

Just as she suspected, James flinched. He lashed out immediately, not looking at his mom or sister.

"I've told you what my decision is!" James said sourly. "I would like you to respect it."


End file.
